5 days alone
by rei'FantasyDream
Summary: since Wanya came, there's almost no time for Miyu and Kanata just the two of them. What if one day, Wanya goes for a holiday, leaving Miyu, Kanata and Ruu to fix their own problem?
1. What'd happen?

**Disclaimer** : I am not the owner of Daa Daa Daa, but I would love too!

I just wish that this is an illusion that I'll forget when the time is come,

_I just wish that this is an illusion that I'll forget when the time is come,_

_But.. the universe just love to prove me wrong, doesn't it?_

"Miyu-san, it's morning already. Wake up."

Miyu stretched out her body as she can feel the warm sun light comes through her window.

"Wanya..??"

"What is it, Miyu-san?"

"Hmm.. Nothing. I think I just had a weird dream.. Kanata wa? Is he awake?"

_His pictures keep running through my mind, as there's no tomorrow.._

_Every each single day, his presence becomes more and more important to me.._

"Yes, he and Ruu-chama are waiting for you."

"I see.. Sugu Ikimasu.."

Miyu take out her uniform. And as she's looking at herself inside the mirror, she remember her first day to school.

Oops, no time to be waste.. Kanata's definitely going to scold me this time.

"Hee?? Mo jikan desuga??"

Miyu rush into the kitchen with her usual loud footsteps, eat her breakfast in a rush but still have time to spill some of the ketchup.

"Omae na..", Kanata say in amaze, cant believe how much destruction can Miyu brought in just one morning.

"A, Kanata. Ohayou."

"Did you just realize that I was here??"

"Mamma.."

"Ruu-kun! Ohayou.."

"Miyu!!"

"Wakatta yo! I'll clean it up in no time!"

_He has this special existence in my heart as I always hope that I have mine in his_

_I like to look at his calm eyes, at his brown hair and listen to his deep caring voice.._

_Am I really describing him or am I just being melancholic? _

"Ittekimasu!!"

Wanya waves his hand as Miyu and Kanata sprint through the front gate. It's the usual morning at Saionji temple. And no matter how long Wanya has been staying with them, he just cant get used to it. A long sigh comes out from his mouth. 'I hope I have a holiday.'

_Just being by his side calms me,_

He always give a signal that he'll protect me, and he was never absent at doing that before..

_I can feel he's important to me._

_Could it be.. that I love him?_

T.T

"Ne, Kanata."

Silency replies Miyu.

"Ka.na.ta!"

"Kanata teba!"

"Urushai na! Nanda yo??"

"Dakara.. It's been a while since Wanya took a break, why don't we give him some? I'm sure its tiring to do all of the chores alone."

"That's why you shouldn't be absent in doing your laundry.", Kanata replies icily.

"What?? Are you blaming me now?? You're the one that forgot to do the shopping yesterday! Thanks to that we were having onigiri for dinner!"

"Well, its better than eating 'Miyu's handmade dinner' for sure."

"Why are you always picking up a fight with me??", Miyu loses her control, staring at Kanata madly.

Kanata take a look at his housemate boringly then take a deep breath.

"Okay, okay , I get it. I don't care anyway, I can take care of myself.", Kanata reply, then leave with a sleepy face. At the time like this, he really wishes he had what Miyu's mom already brought for him. A helmet like item that can changes peoples appearance. Last time he wore it, he saw Miyu as a pig. And its absolutely less annoying to have a pig scream at your face.

"Nanda yo? Always acting like he's the boss!" Miyu looks again where Kanata's gone, then her eyes emotion turn into sorrow. 'Why every time I want to talk to him, it always ended in a stupid fight? Baka, baka, baka! Atashi no baka!!'

Well, she doesn't know that at the other direction there's actually one more person regretting what he had been doing. At the time, both of them don't know what does that feeling's trying to tell them. As a result, those stubborn heads end up hating each other, and couldn't care less.

'Cant she just leave me alone for a day?'

'What's wrong with him!'

'I also know that Wanya needs breaks, idiot!'

'I was just trying to remind him!'

'SHE REALLY IS ANNOYING!'

'HE REALLY IS ANNOYING!'

T.T

"Hontou desu ga? Arigatou gozaimasu, Miyu-san!", Wanya scream in excitement.

Miyu smile back, she just gave Wanya a free trip to an onsen for 5 days and 4 nights, it is a good thing that Miyu did the shopping today or else she wouldn't win that prize. Kanata couldn't care less too about such thing.

"Of course it is! Its kind of our gratitude for you, Wanya!"

"I really do happy, but how about Ruu-chama? I cant bring him along since this is a trip for one.."

"That's why we call it a holiday, you should relax once in a lifetime, Wanya! Leave Ruu-kun to us.", Miyu reply.

"Thank you, thank you so much Miyu-san! I'll be leaving tomorrow then I guess?."

"So desu ne, you should start packing. By the way, Wanya, Kanata wa?"

"Kanata-san is not home yet. I wonder is he up for something. Its going to be rain soon."

Wanya is right, outside the cloud and weather are trembling so hard, Miyu can hear thunders from far as they begin to strike. It gives shiver to Miyu as the wind blow like it's going to blow up this temple.

'That Kanata.. Where could've he's been?'

For the next half an hour, Miyu cant help herself to not to think about Kanata. Now, she's even sitting at the top of the long stair, looking down with a few hope she's gonna see him soon. As the first raindrop hits her face, Miyu decided to go back.

"Mamma.. Pappa?", Ruu float closer. Miyu then hold him close. "I don't know too, Ruu-kun. Is he okay?"

'Could it be he's at Santa's? But why would he go there without even going home?'

Just when she's going to call Santa, she hears a voice that gives her a billion relieves.

"Tadaima…"

"Kanata!!"

Miyu rush to the front door to find a wet, shivering Kanata. Soon, the relieve feeling she had gone, turn into some kind of madness.

"Where have you been?? Wanya and Ruu-kun have worried sick about you!", yell Miyu. (Didn't you're the one who's been worried sick!? Ugh, for God's sake!)

"I had a student council meeting.", Kanata reply along with a sneeze, and another one, and another one.

"Are you okay?", Miyu cant hide her worriers upon him.

"Yeah..", he says with his 'whatever' attitude.

"Do you want to take a bath? Ofuro is ready."

"I'm fine."

"But you all wet and you're gonna catch a cold ... see?", she says when Kanata sneezes again.

"I'm fine."

His attitude really pisses her off, after all she's just worry, right?

"Okay then! Have it your way! After all there's a say that an idiot cant caught a cold!"

Then she leaves without forget to slam the door behind her.

'What is it with him!! I don't think I can spend even a day with him!"

Suddenly…

Whuusssh!!

"Kyaa.", Miyu screams in shockness as one big wind blow inside the temple, looks like one of the sliding door doesn't close.

'Daa.. Daa!!"

Miyu cant believe her own eyes, but it is Ruu shee's seeing, outside the window! Under the storm that screams outside.

"Ruu-kun! What are you doing?!"

Could it be he's the one that opened the door??

"Pep..po..Pepo!!", the baby screams with his finger pointing at a spot, high on a tree..

It is Pepo!

"Ruu-kun, come here!"

"Aii!! Pepo! Pepo!!"

Geez, that baby can be so stubborn. With this condition, Ruu doesn't even brave to float. He holds onto a tree tightly. There's no other way, Miyu brace herself to take a step out. She's hardly hanging on, the wind blows so hard that her golden hair fly up. She's already extremely wet.

"Ruu-kun! Onegai! Kochi ni oide!!"

Miyu calls for Ruu desperately, but he's not moving.

"Pep..po!!"

Looks like he insist to stay until Pepo in his arm, but there's no way Miyu can climb that high!

Suddenly,

Like answering to her question, a big branch fall and although it almost hit Ruu, it also open a way upward.

"Pepo! Pepoo!" Ruu keeps crying.

Finally Miyu gives up and with an extra careful she climbs the tree.

T.T

Inside the house, Kanata is just finish changing his clothes, when he realize that the wind is unusually hard.

"Geez, who in the world didn't close the sliding door?"

"Kanata-san, are you in there?"

"Wanya. What is it/'

"Kanata-san.. Ruu-chama.. Ruu-chama.. I cant find him anywhere!!"

"What??"

Kanata barges in every room he can think of but he doesn't even see a hint.

"Where's Miyu!?" He finally realizes too that there's someone else he couldn't find. Now he really confuses. Scenes go through his mind, there's something strange…

'A! Who was it that doesn't close the sliding door again? Could it be..?? But.."

He rushes to the backyard as that thought haunts him.

'There's no way both of them are outside!! It is way too reckless, even for Miyu!!'

So he is thought, but

"Pap..pa!!"

"Ruu!!"  
and without a second thought, Kanata runs toward him and held that baby in his arm.

That baby is extremely wet and shivering, but he keeps yelling,"Papa! Mama..!!"

"What is it?? Where's Miyu??"

He asks , and his heart skips a beat when he sees Miyu up on the tree, unconscious, with Pepo in her arms.

"Miyu!"

"Miyuu!!"

It turns out that Miyu was able to reach Pepo, but before she's headed down, a lightning stroke, gave her a shock the she hit her head to the big branch hardly.

"Wanya!!"

"What is it, Kanata-sa… Waaa!! Ruu-chama!! What happen?"

"Nyaah..Wanya!! Peppo, Mamma!!", Ruu answers.

"Wanya, take Ruu inside!"

Now, Kanata had to fight the wind and rain alone, what should he do? It's just too risky to climb up, but at this rate who knows what'll happen to Miyu?

Kanata takes a choice as his hand pull himself up the tree.

T.T

Those winds affect Miyu even in her dream. While unconscious, she dreams about her family that always left her in the past. It is a nightmare, especially for Miyu.

'It's cold..'

'Don't leave me..'

'Mama! Papa!'

'Don't leave me here!!'

But as she cries in desperate, she sees a bright warm light come closer, hold her, comfort her, suddenly she feels 'I'm home…'.

Between the real world and that dream she whispers "Kanata…" and shedding tears.

No one knows does she want to admit it or not, but her pure heart knows and always says 'I'm glad you're here, Kanata…'

At that time, Kanata was actually at her side, just done taking her down, not really an easy job but how surprise he is to find how light Miyu is.

When he finishes place Miyu safely on the ground, he quickly check her vitals, her breath is still and her heartbeat is normal, only her fingers are freezing. Now, with Pepo on his shoulder, Kanata carries Miyu inside, both of them are unforgivably wet.

Kanata takes a very deep breath, feel relieve that now everyone is inside. What left is to pray so this temple can stand still.

Kanata take a look at his side, where Miyu is laying down, not even making a single move.

'She should be fine.. I've checked.. But when will she open her eyes?'

"What kind of an idiot is she!! What was she doing outside!!", Kanata yells.

To be honest, he is so mad upon Miyu, angry and upset!!

…because she made him worry for so much. For a reason that only Kanata could understand, he hugs Miyu tightly, like he'll never see her again.

"Kanata-san?"

"Wua! Wanya! Don't scared me like that! What is it?!"

Wanya blinks, cant believe his eye, but he is sure that Kanata just hug Miyu. Should he asks about it? Or just leave it alone?…

Well, Kanata's eye definitely sending out signals to 'leave it alone!' and since he already blushes so much, Wanya already know the answer.

"Ruu-chama is already asleep, he's so happy when Pepo entered his room. You too, why don't you take a bath? You're soaking wet!"

Kanata sighs, he's just so tired and doesn't even want to take a bath, but now it's too late. Wanya's right, he is soaking wet, take a bath maybe the best choice.

"Miyu too, she's…." Kanata gasps.

'Wait. Who's gonna change Miyu's clothes??'

**A/N : **So, what do you think?? Sorry, this is my first fanfic, I dont even understand how things work around here, if there's something wrong or not pleasant for you, please.. send a review!! Thank you so much..

Next chapter, what'll happen?

Wanya just leave but something unexpetedly happen. Miyu and Kanata break up, leaving Ruu in confusion! Hey, whats wrong?


	2. It was only the first day!

**Disclaimer : **I am not the owner of Daa! Daa! Daa! but I would love to!

Haii..

This is the part 2 of 5 days alone,

I specially dedicated this story to **misstruthfully, jdcocoagirl**, and** Sapphire Rose E **for their first review, I'm so happy!**  
**

I really hope all of you like this story

**Lets start...**

Kanata blushes madly.

'There's no way, I repeat, NO WAY I can do it..!!'

"What's wrong Kanata-san? You're so red. Have you catch a cold too?"

"N..n..no, no! It's nothing, really! I..I..I'll..I'll just take Miyu to her room.."

Is it from the weather or its just Kanata who's shaking as he holds Miyu?

'What should I do?'

'I cant leave her like this.'

'She'll catch a cold.'

'Is it possible for me to change her clothes… without being snapped?'

Thousand of questions run through his mind. Kanata puts Miyu down slowly at the tatami. He wipes water off Miyu's cheeks with a caring touch.

His forehead wrinkles 'Miyu..?'

'Geez, She's freezing!!'

'Okay, I cant leave her like this!'

…

'Well, I can, but…'

and a lots of other consideration.

Finally, after saying 'I'm sorry' for a hundred times, Kanata braces himself to unbutton Miyu's shirt. The first one seems tough, Kanata shuts his eye .

….

"Hey, that wasnt so hard. I can do this!", He says as he opens his eyes, trying to comfort himself from guilt.

Too bad the second button wont cooperate as the first one did.

Kanata's struggling as his eyes see the bright emerald blink at him.

"Kanata..?"

'Geeh! She's awake!!' His face becomes pale.

"What are you…" Miyu stops and look down.

Well, she obviously doesn't need a further explanation.

"Kanata.. you..!!"

Her face blushes.

"What are you..?!"

"Hey, relax, its not like that I'm doing it in purpose. Beside, I'm really not interested with your childish figure."

Well done Kanata! He'd say it calmly, but for your information he's putting his hands on both cheeks when he said so, preventing the worse that could happen since the last time Miyu slapped him, his cheek was swollen for the entire morning.

The girl stands up quickly and leave the room.

Leaving Kanata with a shock. 'Hey, that's weird, I thought this will never end. Whats wrong with her?' Seconds later, the door opens again, Miyu's standing there with a red face.

"Why'd I'm the one who leave?! This is my room, you idiot! Get out!!"

Kanata raises his eyebrows. "But I didn't ask you to leave, did I?"

"Sorry, I had to, cant stay in the same room with a pervert!"

"Pervert??", Kanata stands for that accuses. "If not because I was worry, I wouldn't do such thing!!"

"Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!", Miyu closes her ears and keep screaming, its amazing how her voice can overcome the storm.

"Calm down, Miyu!", Kanata moves closer, but then stop as he sees a glance of tears at the corner of the emeralds. He recalls the first night Miyu came, when she was also crying in desperate upset.

So instead of moving closer Kanata goes for the door. "Okay, okay, I get it!"

The door slams behind both Miyu and Kanata, leaving those two with their own mind.

'Its not his fault. He was worry about me. And again its only one button, he cant even saw anything. I should forgive him. He didn't mean it. BUT! but…'

'She's just freaked out, like she usually did. I shouldn't be angry. Right? ..BUT!'

That night ends with a long sigh from five of them.

T.T

"Ohayou."

"O..ohayou…", Kanata stammers, he just cant believe it. "Mi..Miyu? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Preparing breakfast, obviously."

'That's why its weird.', Kanata says inside his heart.

"Where's Wanya?"

"Still asleep I guess."

Then there's an awkward silence between them. Neither of them feels likely want to start a conversation, until Miyu finally finishes her handmade breakfast. Kanata peeks what Miyu had prepare with horror.

Hmm, there's nothing wrong with it. At least it looks eatable.

A simple course of pumpkin fried rice sits in front of Kanata, with scrambled eggs, cucumbers and tomatoes.

"What is this?"

"You already ask 2 stupid questions in this early morning. It's fried rice, obviously!"

"I don't know you actually can cook?"

"I cant. This is the only dish I'm good at. When I'm still a little girl, Papa used to taught me how to make a fried rice, since he and Mama used to work a lot.", She answers with a nostalgic eyes.

"How about those scrambled eggs? It's kinda nice."

'At least, it's not burned like it usually does.', Kanata continues inside his heart.

Miyu smiles. 'Actually, I was going to make a fried egg but it doesn't end up well.' But Kanata doesn't have to know it, right?

Kanata look at Miyu and with a nice gesture, he takes a bite.

Now it's Miyu's turn to look at Kanata anxiously.

"It's delicious.", he says, convincingly.

"Really??"

He nods with a smile. Suddenly it doesn't feel awkward anymore. They're laughing and eating.

"So it was your dad who taught you how to make this pumpkin fried rice?"

"No, actually, he only taught me how to make a fried rice, but..", Miyu blushes slightly, "Since it's you, I thought it will be nice to put in an extra ingredients."

Kanata stares at Miyu.

"It's..it's not like something special!", Miyu begins to act hyper, "I..I just add the leftover of last night's pumpkin. Si..since you didn't eat last night, there's a lot of them. So..so..I.."

Unexpectedly, Kanata chuckles, he just cant stop laughing while holding his stomach.

Miyu look at him with a full embarrassment.

"Hahaha, thank you, Miyu, really. Hehehe, sorry, I.. I just cant stop.."

Miyu smiles back. Everything is going to be okay now…. Right?

T.T

"Don't forget Ruu-chama's milk time, and to change his diaper, and don't give him too much candies, and.."

"Okay, okay. Its alright, Wanya. We can take care of him!"

"Ja, Ittekimasu.. Ruu-chama, be a good boy now."

"Kyaaiih!!"

Wanya is leaving in his Mitarashi disgust, he looks the best in that disgust, leaving Kanata, Miyu and Ruu in her arms.

"Well, what should we do now?"

"Actually, I was going to do some cleaning."

"Ja, Yoroshiku ne. I'll do the laundry. Ruu-kun, wait in your room okay? We'll play afterwards."

"Ai!"

**5 days alone,**

**START!**

**Day one..**

"Akh, what should I do? I don't know that this dress color's can fade away!! Ah.. the color got on this shirt! This shirt.. Kanata's?"

"Hhh… I should apologize…Well, I better be bring out these laundries first, I guess."

Miyu is humming softly as she brings out the laundry.

"Nggh.. The weather is also great today! Perfect for laundry! I wonder has Kanata finishes the cleaning or not? I really should apologize to him.."

"Mamma!!"

"Ruu-kun, gomen, do you feel lonely? Shall we play?"

"Kyaaiih!"

"Where's Kanata, I wonder? Hhh.. will he forgive me or not, Ruu-kun?"

"Daa Daa Ai!!"

"You think so? Oh well.. Kanata! Where are you?"

Suddenly Miyu hears something from her room,

"Kanata, is that you?"

"Wua, Miyu! Don't come here!"

"What are you doing??"

Inside Miyu's room is messier than it ever was. Looks like everything is upside down.

"What happened? An earthquake or something?", Miyu says, mockingly.

"Err, I was just putting back this box and then the other one fell apart, and hit my head and..", Kanata is obviously panicking.

Miyu smiles, you can tell that she's in a very good mood this morning. Not to mention she needs to apologize which makes her in no position to be angry.

"It's oka..", but before Miyu can finishes her forgiveness sentence, her eyes catch something's ripped below a box with books.

Miyu runs toward that spot, to find a wrecked picture.

She looks panic. "This picture should be inside a book.." She starts looking worriedly, almost cry when she finds it rips.

"This is horrible… how could you!"  
"Hey! I didn't mean it. I was… wait! What is that?" Kanata's eye catches the thing that Miyu's holding.

Miyu throws that shirt to Kanata's face, there is no intention to apologize anymore, because instead of that, she kneels beside that book trying to do a miracle by putting back a wrecked picture.

Kanata's eyes getting bigger when he realizes what is he holding.

"This is.. Miyu, this is my shirt! This suppose to be bright white!"

"Hey! I didn't mean it.", Miyu replies, imitates exactly what Kanata just said, mocking him.

Even so, you can say that Miyu is practically crying. She look at the book hopelessly.

"But this shirt… I cant believe what you've done!!", anger crawling inside his eye.

"How about you! You don't even know the price of this book!!"

"Well, if you ask me, that book is a junk, dirty and stinks!"

PLAK!

Miyu's hand run through his left cheek, her eyes are red and teary. She's really holding back those tears.

Kanata holds his cheek, surprises with what Miyu just done.  
"How could you..? Do you have any feelings..? Do you even a human!!"

"I don't want to hear those words from someone stupid enough, that she cant even finishes something rightly!!"  
"You really don't have any delicacy, do you!?"

"Shut up, klutz!"

"Daa!!"

Miyu and Kanata are totally forget that Ruu is there, all the time, watching his parents went through each other's throat.

"Daa daa!!"

and with a bright light, Ruu has once again tie his parent's hand together, just like last time at the department store. Only this time he chooses to tie their hands, like asking them to make up.

"Ruu…"

"No! Let go! Let go of me!!", Miyu screams hysterically.

"Daa..daa…!"

"Ruu, its enough. We are going to make up.."

"No!! This is not funny!! Ruu-kun, let go of me!!"

To have his beloved mother screams at his face, Ruu starts to cry.

And as his cry become louder, the magical power that bonds Miyu and Kanata wear off. Miyu's eye shows guilt, but she herself is not in the mood to become a mother. She is still a high school student after all.

"I told you not to play!!", she yells once more before leaving the place with holding that book.

Kanata feels sorry for Ruu that he chooses to after Miyu.  
"Miyu, wait. Ruu needs you."

"I don't want to hear it anymore." She answers, raising Kanata's temper to overlimit.

"I cant believe you! Involving Ruu to this kind of trivial fight!"

"Trivial fight? You think this is some kind of trivial fight?! Well, on the other hand, Ruu was the one who shoved his nose into someone else's business, he should learn not too!"

Kanata exclaims. Miyu used to be a great mother, up until now…

"You don't need to be that mad!! Look what you've done to my shirt too!!"

"Its just a stupid white shirt! Even I can buy some more!!"

"No, it is not! You too don't know the price of this shirt for me!"

"No, actually, Saionji-kun, I really don't know and I dont care!"

Wind blows between them. Miyu already stands at the top of the stone steps of Saionji Temple, while Kanata a few inches from her, actually suprise with the Miyu this morning.

"Fine! Go wherever you want! Dont come back if it's needed!"

"Exactly my plan!!", she yells back and run down.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Papa?" Kanata looks back and find Ruu floats near him, his eyes are red.

"Ruu.." Kanata holds him "Just forget that klutz will you?"

"Hiks... Mamma?" Ruu looks so sad.

While looking at him, Kanata remembers his passed-away mother. He was still a little kid when she's gone and even Kanata doesnt remember much about her, he remembers crying once in the middle of night but no one ever come to comfort him. Kanata wonders how does Ruu feel by now that Miyu's not around. He realizes he should make up for Ruu's good, but...

'That Miyu! She didnt even apologize!'  
and so on he decides to just forget about her. 'I will take care of Ruu myself!'

T.T

Miyu sits herself down on the bench. It is a nice weather today, too bad it's cloudy inside Miyu's head.

'I hate him!! I hate him, I hate him...'

She keep recites 'I hate him' inside her mind and ahe doesnt even stop sobbing.

Miyu seems to be hurt so much, she thought its because of the pain Kanata created by ripped her book, but she doesnt realize that the pain actually comes because her anger upon him.

It's so bitter for every hatred that comes from her mind. she doesnt hate him, she's just in so much pain rigth now and she was so angry that Kanata didnt understand her.

That book.. and that picture arent any ordinary things.

Its a picture of Miyu, her mother and father at an amusement park. Well, it was a long time ago but Miyu keeps it as a treasure.

Same goes with the book, the first and last picturial book that Kouzuki Miki ever bought for her. Both are her treasures and now both of them are ripped.

'I hate him.. I hate him... I hate him...'

She says it with every tear from her eyes. It is painful but she just doesnt have anyone else to blame.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

Miyu lifts up her head, emerals meets amethyst. A stunning boy stands before Miyu. His hair color is brunette and his smile is nice.

"What are you doing here?"

Miyu snaps from her mind.

"No.. nothing!", she answers while standing up, but that sudden act knock her out.

It seems that last night's wound was something pretty much serious and with she suddenly stands up, her head hurts. Miyu loses her strength to stand on her own feet and drop down. Before she hits the ground, that boy catches her.

"Kanata..."

'I hate you...'

T.T

"Come on Ruu, please stop crying..."

"Huaaa... mama!!"

'Ugh, why Ruu is so attached to Miyu? I cant even calm him down..'

'That idiot Miyu, where could she be now?'

Kanata sruggling with his own mind when he suddenly hears the front door voice. Not waiting for another second, he dashes for the front door.

"Miyu..?!"

But its not Miyu who's standing there.

"Yo! Kanata!"

"...Akira...?"

**A/N :** hahaha, it doesnt really end the way I want... After this, its going to be more difficult, hhh...

So, what do you think??


	3. The stranger

**Disclaimer **: I am not the owner of Daa Daa Daa, but I would love to!

I kinda lack of idea to continue this story!! Comments please!!

hmm this story I dedicated for myself who is been sleeping only 4 hours for 6 days... Fuahh, its a tiresome!

**Lets start...**

_Miyu's POV_

Ugh, my head hurts.. Where am I?

"Oi.. oi.."

What is that voice? a boy?

"Oi.. are you awake?.." Who is that? Could it be..

"Ka..nata?"

"Too bad it isnt." Huh?

I try to open my eyes, the light is so bright but I can see a shadow appearing. Once again I see a purple gem looks into my eyes.

"..Where is this?"

"My house." Eh?

That boy continues his story "You see, you went unconcious a few hours ago. Its nothing serious but you hit your head before right?"

"A.. um!" Ugh.. this is embarrassing. Wait! What did he say? A few hours??

..Ruu-kun, how is he?

"So what were you doing there?"

Damn it! Why would he need to poke on that place? But he surely can sees my doubt upon him.

"My name is Tsukimura Kei. Tsuki from the moon. People say its relaxing to talk to me."

Akh, he's smiling. He seems to be the good guy in anime..

"Watashi.. Kouzuki Miyu desu.."

T.T

_Normal POV_

At the moment, located on Saionji temple.

"A..akira! What are you doing here??"

The black haired girl throws her smile away. "What is it with your cold reaction! I just came by."

"Aa.. my bad. I'm just surprise."

"Ne, Kanata, is this just my feeling or I can really hear a baby's crying?"

'Crap, its Ruu!'

"Ahahaha" Kanata laughs nervously. "Its.. the neighbor's baby! They went for a trip so they asked me to take care of him.. haha.."

"Is that so?? I love babies! Where is he?"

Kanata gives out another nervous laugh and points a way.

As soon as he opens Ruu's room's door, they can clearly see an upset flying baby with red eyes holding a rubber yellow duck that Miyu bought.

'Geeh, Ruu!' He quickly hug that baby, brings him down.

Akira's pupil grows. "Ka..kanata..just now.."

"What? Isnt that just your feeling?? Hahaha.." 'Ugh, why things are awfully awkward when Miyu is not around!?'

"Hey there! Why are you crying? Are you hungry?" Akira greets Ruu cheerfully.

Ruu stop sobbing for a moment, he looks at Akira curiously, gives Kanata the shock.

"He stops crying!!" He dances his happy dance gratefully (only inside his mind obviously)

"Hehe, I told you I'm good with children."Akira responds with her victorious smile.

She then trying to hold Ruu, whose at first a little confuse with what she's trying to do but then he sees how much Akira is too close with Kanata while Miyu's not around.

"Daa!! Da da daa!!"

"Ruu?? Whats wrong!!"

Ruu is being moved by anger. He tries to rebel as much as he can. Ruu moves around a lot, trying to let go Kanata's arm, trying to fly. When that's not working, his hand starts to move, trying to use his psych power. Kanata stops him just in time with holding both of his hand tightly.

"Haha.. come on Akira. This kid is just upset because Miyu's not around since he's so attached to Miyu."

"Oh? Now that you've mentioned it, Miyu wa doko?"

"Groceries!"  
'Wow, this must be one of Miyu's influence. I cant believe I can easily lie like that.'

"Really? Too bad, it's been a while since I saw her.."

"Say, Akira, why dont I take you out? It's been a while right?"

"Is that okay? How about this child?"

"Ah, he's going to be okay. Miyu is on her way home after all."  
'I hope.', he continues inside his heart.

It is a bad idea to hang around Ruu when he is upset, especially if you dont have anything to bribe him and with Akira's presence, things are just getting out of control. So off Kanata go after he talks to Ruu, "Ruu. Please behave. Miyu is not around and I have to take Akira out if you keep acting like this..."

Ruu watches his father go, not for bringing back his mother, but to take another girl beside his mother out.

Suddenly like losing his power, Ruu lands on the wood floor of the hallway. His face is all red, he starts to sob again.

"Papa.. mama.." is his last word before he hits the ground.

T.T

"So, Miyu-san, what are you going to do now?"

Miyu shows a bitter smile upon the guy. "I dont know."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Miyu then looks at Kei with an empty look inside her eye.

Should she or should she not? Well, now that she already had a good cry and a good sleep, she doesnt as much upset as she was. But will she able to apologize is still a huge question mark to cover.

"Hey.. to cry that much, it must be something terrible." Kei touches her cheek, makes her nervous. But still not even a word get out from that lip.

Kei gives out a long sigh, suddenly his eye's color turns from calm purple into deceiving red. "Be a good girl now, Miyu."

Chills went through her spine as Miyu hears his voice. 'He's somewhat change..?' Miyu can feel her head is lighten up, 'something's wrong but right at the same time. I feel confuse but comfort at the same time.'

Then his eye's color turns back to deep purple. "Its a nice day, why dont we take a walk?"

The blonde can feel her mind back to where it should be, she feels awkward but calm, she wants to ask but her mind told her not to. Emptiness floats inside her eyes, then like an obedient kid, she nods.

"Good girl."

T.T

'Hhh.. this all because that short-minded Miyu gave Wanya a holiday. No one take care of Ruu now, I wonder what is he doing..'

Kanata seems worry for a moment but then he smile back. 'Ruu's been crying a lot, he must be asleep now.'

"Kanata! Here, your ice cream."

"O, thank you." It **is** been a while since Akira's last time visit. She doesnt change much. Calmness and a little sense of prank still glow from inside her eyes. Her hair got a little longer but still has that shinny look. Yeah, she doesnt change much, she's still beautiful, as always.

"Kanata.. that person over there. Miyu-chan janai desuga? I thought you said she went shopping. What is it, she's on a date right?"

What is Akira talking about, she cant be he..

Miyu!! I thought she's still crying somewhere. She's totally enjoy herself, doesnt she?!

"Miyu!" He encounters her.

That girl somehow feels blank,

"What are you doing here?"

Kanata take a glance at the boy beside her 'Who is this guy?'

Something's wrong with Miyu, Kanata can feels it. Her emeralds look pale like it is going to lose its glow. Miyu on the other hand seems out of it a little.

"Miyu?" he calls her once again, this time she gasps.

"Ka..nata? What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking." She blinks.

"Hem? .. What am **I** doing here? I remembered I was in Kei-kun's house.."

"Lets go, Miyu." that boy interrupts. He puts a hand on Miyu's shoulder then that girl turns silence. "Yeah, sure Kei."

Kanata feels something awkward inside of him moving. If he wants to follow his heart, he will be slapping that boy's hand off Miyu by now. But why? He has no idea. More than that, Miyu's acting strange. Is she still angry?

"You are not going back, Miyu?", Kanata asks, he kicks the urge inside of him to **beg** her back. "Ruu is all alone you know."

Miyu remain silence, in return, that boy answers for her, "My Miyu doesnt have time for such thing."

'My Miyu?! Who the hell is this guy?! Act like he knows her and stuff, but is Miyu really going to abandon Ruu??'

Kanata stares at both of them, something's wrong and he's not going to remain silent!

"Akira, why dont I see you home."

Kei throws a smirk watching Kanata and Akira leave, but soon that small hint of smile gone.

"So thats the Kanata Miyu's been talking about? Well, gotta do something about him..not the mention this Ruu. What a sight to meet a Planet Otto's residence here."

"Ruu-kun.." Miyu's voice snaps 'Kei's mind back to where it should be, he smiles again.

"Sssh.. nothings to worry here, Miyu. Stay calm okay?"

The girl nods, but a sad expression doesnt leave her face.

'Fufufu, at least his girl is at my hand. Lets see what will this Kanata guy doing.'

"Kanata!" Kanata turns around, seeing a red ruby staring at him.

"Your name is Kanata, right? Why dont you go to my house after you drop your girfriend, I really like to know you better. It's nearby, you see that red attic? Thats my house."

"I dont feel want to!" he replies.

"Come on Kanata. Miyu is going to be there you know.." the intensity of red in his eyes are increasing as he say so.

The auburn is losing it. "..Yeah. I guess I'll drop by later."

"Kanata.. are you okay?" Akira whispers. "You look strange."

"Hm? What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine. Lets go."

T.T

Kanata gasps for every air he can take. He has been nonstoply ran from Akira's house, his own house and last Kei's house.

But that's not what put him into rush...

_"Ruu? Where are you? I'm going to see Miyu, you're coming right?"_

_Then he sees it, Ruu laying on the ground, high fever, swollen eyes._

_"Ruu!" 'You've been crying here all along?'_

_"Mama.."_

_"I'll take you to Miyu now!"_

See, thats what makes him think every second is gold, Ruu's fever is spiking and Kanata cant think of any better idea than bringing the blonde baby to his blonde mother. He barges in Kei's house with no second thought.

"Miyu! Where are you?!"

"Over here, Kanata."

Okay, thats not Miyu's voice. Kanata pretty sure its Kei's, so he runs toward that voice, to a large living room. Kei is sitting on a coach in front of the fireplace.

"Welcome Kanata.. and Otto's residence."

His grip to Ruu becomes tighter.

"You know about Ruu?"

"Well, of course I am. Why wouldnt I?"

"Did Miyu the one who told you?"

"Miyu? She has nothing to do with this. Now hands over the baby ...or this girl will never open her eyes anymore."

Kanata lose his words as he sees Miyu, laying near Kei, her eyes are close, her face is pale.

"What'd you do to her!!" That is not a question. If Ruu's not in his arm, Kanata would've punch that guy in the face so he doesnt have to see that annoying smile playing in Kei's face.

"Nothing. Hand over the baby and nothing ever happened."

Kanata now realize how Kei's eye's color strangely turn red ruby. He feels manipulated, he can sense that he slowly trust that boy and..

SLAPS!

A little hand touches Kanata's cheek. A very hot hand. Ruu's hand.

"Papa..?"

Thats right, he cant lose now. There's something he must fight for. There's someone he needs to protect.

"Ruu.." Kanata whispers. "Make that chair flies for me, will you?"

"Daa..?"

"Please.. I know you're not feeling very good.. but.."

Actually Kanata doesnt have to worried that much. Before he ends his sentence, Ruu already make that chair fly, the chair that Kei sits on.

"Amazing. So this is the power that Otto's baby possess!"

Kei lose it for a moment, but thats enough, Kanata rushes to Miyu whereabouts, touches her golden hair.

"Miyu! Wake up! Hang in there!" but Miyu respond to nothing.

"Miyu, snap it out!!" he holds her and touches her lips.

She's not moving and the auburn can feel his vision becomes blur by tears.

'It cant be!! You gotta be kidding!! Why... why is she not breathing..!?'

"MIYU!!"


End file.
